The proposal
by Scottydog1326
Summary: !Kristoff works up the courage to ask Elsa for permission to marry Anna. My first ever fan-fiction, Be gentle in comments please


Kristoff was debating in his mind the best way to approach Anna about what he wanted to do. He figured if he made it seem like an adventure, and he didn't want her to go, she would jump on it like a hungry trout on a fly. Heh, heh, heh, sometimes I'm too smart for my own good, he thought to himself, as he went to prepare his gear.

He had planned on taking Anna up to one of his favorite spots in the mountains. There was a tiny lake, a pond really, nestled in a secluded valley, not too far from where his trolls lived. He had chanced upon it as a lad while out exploring one day. He was so excited telling the trolls about his discovery, that Bulda didn't have the heart to let him know that they had known about it for centuries.

Fed from a hot spring, and enriched with dissolved minerals, it made for a perfect place to unwind and soak his tired bones after a long day. Over the years he had constructed several small pools that were off to the side of the spring, making several hot spas of various temperatures, depending on how close they were to the spring. He had expended a considerable amount of time and sweat wresting stone slabs and boulders into place to make benches to sit and recline on while soaking up the delicious heat. On Gran Pabbie's advice, he had made them look like a natural part of the original spring. They blended in with their surroundings and looked like part of the landscape, or in this case, pondscape. Over time, the cooler sections had been invaded and conquered by small fish, turtles, frogs, and other wildlife. He suspected his trolls had something to do with that. He enjoyed the natural music they provided while he was there. His troll family, pleased with the outcome as well, liked to visit "the spa" as he called it, to relax. They knew it was his special place to get away from the ruckus and tumult and respected his wishes for the occasional private time. He even put in a mud pond for them to use. The younger trolls liked to use the water ponds, but the older ones much preferred to soak in the mud. Even though trolls couldn't swim, they could hold their breath for a remarkably long time under water. They created elaborate sub-aquatic games and enjoyed the semi-weightless feeling the water provided. He thought about building a small cabin there as well, but decided against it. He wanted to keep it as natural looking as possible. So he camped under the stars when he stayed over night. That was his plan with Anna. He had something important to ask her.

OK, gear's ready and packed, Sven's ready and carrots are packed, he mused to himself. Time to go see Anna, and let slip that he had to go see his troll family on "urgent business." Kristoff went down his mental checklist of preparations one more time and marked off all of the tasks assigned to it. He was nothing if not thorough. "Hmmm," he thought, "I'm forgetting something, what is it?" "ELSA!" "I didn't ask Elsa if it was OK!" His brain screamed at him in reproach. "What if she says no?" Pushing the panic back, he went to go find her.

He had never been alone with Anna for an extended period of time. Elsa was amazingly tolerant of their relationship. He thought it was going to be a problem because he wasn't of noble birth, but she had allowed it to flourish. He remembered keenly the scene when Anna marched into Elsa's private study, with him awkwardly in tow, and demanded Elsa allow him to court her. She prepared for a big fight and had marshaled her arguments for a long drawn out battle with her sister.

Anna was left open-mouthed and dumbfounded when Elsa replied "Yes, of course." "I can see that you care for each other deeply and I'll allow it." (Elsa had a way of sounding regal and elegant, even when discussing the most mundane things.) It was one of few time he had ever seen Anna at a loss for words. He loved to tease her about it, and had done so ever since. Later that night when he was dropping her off at her room, he nervously asked her if he could kiss her goodnight. She struck her most regal pose, and replied in an uncanny impression of her sister, "I'll allow it." After they both recovered from the fit of giggles that ensued, they both enjoyed a kiss that made they first one seem like a peck on the cheek. "I'll allow it" had become a private joke between the two of them after that. When ever they were alone, and one asked a question of the other requiring a yes or no answer, that was the standard response. It was one of many intimate shared memories that they were building together. Just thinking about it planted a warm smile on Kristoff's face.

After snapping his head back into reality, he approached Queen Elsa's private study. The door as always, was open. Kristoff gently rapped on the door jamb anyway to get the Queens attention.

'Come in" she stated softly, without looking up from her desk. The Queen as always it seemed, was engrossed in correspondence and paperwork.

As Kristoff quietly padded into the study he looked about the room. Impressed with the quiet power that radiated from within, he wasn't sure if it was the elegant furnishings, or the woman seated at the desk diligently working away that did it. He still wasn't used to speaking with her, the woman who held supreme power in the land. Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa, The Snow Queen, Queen of Arendelle. Or as she insisted, just Elsa when they were alone. Even though she had gone to great lengths to make him feel at ease, he still was in awe of her.

"Oh" she exclaimed as she looked up, "I'm sorry Kristoff, I thought you were one of my staff bringing me a document I requested." "Please have a seat, can I get you a drink?" "I know you have a fondness for my iced tea, Anna spilled the beans on that one."

"Yes that would be great your majest... er um Elsa, thank you." His cheeks colored a bit thinking "What else did Anna spill the beans about?"

"I had a fresh pot steeped just a few minutes ago, give me a moment." Elsa then glided over to the small tea-table set off to the side of her desk. On it tastefully arranged, were a small porcelain tea-pot, cups and some tall crystal glasses. A small vase with 3 roses completed the display and added just the right touch of sophistication to the scene.

Kristoff watched her pour a glass, add a few extra spoons of sugar for his benefit, and handed it to him all in a smooth polished motion that was as graceful as a dance. It was chilled to perfection.

"Wow, you are getting really good with your powers, this tea is excellent." "Thank you."

Elsa beamed. "You're welcome, and thank you." "I've been training really hard every day to hone them and I'm getting really comfortable with what I can do." "Let me show you."

Elsa started to move her hands and fingers in an intricate pattern, eyes intent on a spot several inches in front of her. A moment later a cloud of swirling crystals formed and slowly coalesced into an icy blue perfect copy of one the roses on the tea-table.

Kristoff marveled at the detail, "It's amazing" he said.

"Here" she said, as she gently floated it over to Kristoff, "you can give it to Anna, she, as I'm sure you already know, loves flowers."

He sniffed it experimentally, "It even smells like a rose! How did you do that?" "Wow, thank you Elsa, but I think she'll figure out it was from you!" he chuckled.

"You can tell her you had it specially commissioned." "And the best part is it will last for several days before it melts away." "My powers are getting better in that regard," she stated. "Now, before I shamelessly started showing off, you came to see me, what can I do for you?"

Kristoff mentally gulped in fear, as he prepared himself. He looked Elsa right in the eyes and immediately lost his train of thought. "Um, I uh, er... what I want to say..." Elsa raised an eyebrow in a manner that became quite familiar to him, and it caused him to burst out in an avalanche of words. "I love Anna and wanna marry her and I want your blessing to propose and..."

"Stop" she said quietly. The command authority that came so naturally to her caused Kristoff to stop in mid ramble. He looked at her in trepidation as she rose up from her chair came around to his side of the desk.

"Welcome to the family" she said warmly, as she leaned down and embraced him in a hug.

"Wait! What? "That's a yes?" He said excitedly. She smiled and nodded warmly in the affirmative. Yes! He hoisted Elsa up and spun her about effortlessly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" When he realized he was twirling the most powerful monarch in possibly the whole world about, he set her down gently and tried to stammer an apology.

"Kristoff" she said softly, "there's no need to apologize." "I can see why Anna loves it so much when you do that with her."

"You do? Really? Why?"

"Well it makes her feel safe, protected, and loved." "Papa used to spin us around like that when we were little girls" she said with a tinge of melancholy in her voice.

"She told you that?"

'Anna tells me _everything_ Kristoff."

"Everything?" He said weakly, his face quickly turning red from the implications of knowing what _everything_ entailed.

"Everything" confirmed Elsa knowingly, with a hint of smile. "Relax Kristoff, I know all about the late night excursions and sneaking about and the canoodling." "I know it all." She said with a now very satisfied smirk on her regal face.

Kristoff just stared at her in shock, his face now turning an even more interesting shade of red.

Elsa enjoyed his discomfort for a few moments before continuing. "Let me explain" she said. "After you two came to me asking for permission to court, Anna and I had a frank and honest discussion of what I expected from the two of you." "She told me that she would be one hundred percent honest with me and tell me everything, as long as I didn't judge or condemn her for it." "I agreed on the condition that you two were discreet about certain _aspects_ of your relationship." "Scandal or gossip would ruin her reputation, and the Kingdom's quickly, deserved or not." "Besides, I know Anna is a very passionate person in everything she does." "And that you two were going to become lovers whether I allowed it or not." "I had reservations about you at first, I don't now." "In fact I'll always be honest with you just like I am with Anna." "I'm a bit jealous," she confessed, "of Anna, of you two both." "She's found her soul mate, her partner, her man, as she likes to call you." " And you're a damned good man to boot."

Kristoff looked at her in surprise. Started to reply and stopped, when he noted Elsa's don't you dare interrupt me when I'm on a roll look.

"Kristoff, I know it bothers you sometimes that you weren't of gentle birth" she said gently. "You may not be of noble birth Kristoff, but you have something much rarer, and much more valuable, you have noble character." "The rest of the Kingdom will be proud to be calling you the Prince Consort Designate from this day forward." "I'll be even prouder to call you my brother-in-law."

Elsa couldn't keep her reserve any longer and embraced Kristoff in another warm hug.

"Thank you Elsa," Kristoff said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, "for everything." "I'm going to go tell Anna now."

"Tell me what?" Anna said sharply as she popped her head in the open door. "What are you two doing?" "Whats going on here?" Anna demanded "Why are you hugging my boyfriend?" Anna cried suspiciously"

"I'm sorry Anna," replied Elsa coolly, "but Kristoff's no longer your boyfriend." "Tell her Kristoff."

Kristoff stared at her with an _**are you nuts?**_ look on his face. He saw the mischievous twinkle in Elsa's eyes and then quickly comprehended where she was going with it. This wasn't what he had planned he thought, not even remotely close. Well no help for it now, he decided, I'll take a page from Anna's book and wing it.

"Anna" he sighed as he turned to face her, his head hung low in mock shame, "she's right, I can't...I can't be your boyfriend any more," with sadness in his voice.

"Wait, what?" "Are you breaking up with me to be with my sister?" Anna gasped. Terror evident in her features.

"No, but I can't be your boyfriend any more." "Anna, from the first moment I saw you at Oaken's I thought you were the most stunningly beautiful woman I'd ever seen." "As I got to know you better I realized that you were the most fearless, giving, generous, thoughtful, loving, gentle, kind, and selfless person I'd ever known." "I don't deserve you, Anna I can't be your boyfriend anymore," he said sadly, his head hung even lower.

Seeing that he had pushed her as far as he dared, and that she was on the verge of breaking down, he drew himself up to his full height faced her. "Anna, I can't be your boyfriend any longer, because I need to be your Husband." And with a grace that belied his size, Kristoff went down to one knee and produced a small polished wooden box from a pocket in his tunic. He opened it to reveal a tiny gold band with a smoothly polished gem glowing with several colors at once.

"I have nothing to offer you save my heart, my life, my soul, Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Anna was in a bit of shock at the sudden turn of events. Her hands clapped over her mouth with an audible pop when she saw the ring, her eyes burst into tears from joy and she was overcome with emotion. She could only nod her head yes several times and somehow engulfed Kristoff in a hug despite her petite size. When they eventually disentangled themselves, Kristoff then proceeded to slide the ring onto her proffered tiny finger.

When she finally found her voice she gurgled, "you owe me a twirl, where's my twirl? she sniffed through her tears. Kristoff complied and spun her about like a top, with Anna giggling and crying the whole time.

When he finally set her down she glared at Elsa and said "You Stinker!" How could you tease me like that?

"I'm sorry Anna," said her sister, "it wasn't planned, but when you popped in like that, it was too good to pass up, especially after all the jokes and pranks you've pulled on me." "Besides, I owed you big time for all of the "I'll allow its" Elsa said with an exaggerated sense of haughtiness. Both women giggled at each other as Kristoff looked on in amazement.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" said Kristoff.

"I'm the queen, I'm supposed to know about everything" replied Elsa in her most regal tone.

"Yes, she's the queen," said Anna royally, "Queen Stinker of Arensmelle." Both ladies then launched into another giggle fest at their own wit.

Kristoff looked on in wonder at their antics, He was used to Anna being so playful, and well just plain goofy at times. In fact, he loved that aspect of Anna. But the Queen? This was a side of her he had rarely glimpsed. It then struck him how similar they both were, despite the differences. Well he thought, they are sisters.

"OOOH! let me see your ring" Elsa said! "It's gorgeous!" "Kristoff what kind of gem is that? I've never seen anything like it."

"It's a Heart-stone," he said with no small amount of pride. "It's really rare." "Gran Pabbie helped me with them." "It took me over three months of prospecting to find them."

"Them? There's more?" Both sisters replied?

"Oh, I had my wedding band made with one too." He proudly showed them another matching ring, hidden in the box. This one was sized to fit his larger finger, the stone set flush with the band. "Watch this" he said with a knowing grin. He put the ring on and held it along side its mate on Anna's finger. The gems glowed and flashed in sync with each other in the same mesmerizing pattern.

"Woah!" Said both sisters in unison again. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That's, that's amazing Kristoff" said Elsa.

"Gran Pabbie told me they can only do that if it's true love. "I do recall telling you I knew some love experts," Kristoff said smugly.

"That you did" said Anna sweetly, "that you did." "By the way, your last name is Bjorgman, your favorite food is carrots, your best friends name is Sven, your eyes are a dreamy golden brown, you wear a size fourteen, and you don't really do that thing with your nose, you were just trying to gross me out," Anna said even more smugly, as she ticked off each fact on her fingers.

"I love you" said Kristoff, warmly.

"I love you too" said Anna as she leaned in to prove it with a kiss.

After a brief, but none the less romantic smooch, Kristoff exclaimed "oh, I didn't forget about you Elsa."

"I don't think Anna will like it if you kiss me like that" giggled Elsa.

"No silly," he replied, "I didn't want to leave you out, so I had this made for you." "I was going to wait until the wedding to give it to you, but now seems like the right time."

"Oh Kristoff, there's no need to get me anything" Elsa protested.

He ignored her and presented another polished wooden box, larger and flatter than the previous one. Opening it revealed a black velvet lining, with a delicate gold chain draped upon it. Suspended on the chain was another heart-stone. This one was tear shaped. Elsa was surprised that such large fingers were so delicate and dextrous, as she watched him remove it and unhook the clasp to put it on her. She dutifully turned around and held her braid out-of-the-way for him to do so.

She turned back around and admired it as she looked down at it. "It's beautiful" she whispered, "Thank you, Kristoff, I don't know what to say" as she chastely kissed him on the cheek.

"Aaaw, but it doesn't have a mate" said Anna. "Wait does it match ours?" she said perking up. She quickly held up her ring to Elsa's pendant to see if it did!. "AAAAAW," she said sadly, "it doesn't match," she pouted.

"No, it doesn't, because it matches this one instead" announced Kristoff. He then produced a matching case that proved to have a matching necklace and pendant inside. "This one is for you Anna." Anna bit back the tears threatening to escape from her eyes again and turned so that he could place it around her neck. After Kristoff had put it in place, she quickly confirmed that it did indeed pulse the same as Elsa's.

Both women hugged each other and started crying again.

Finally the two sisters disengaged and Anna said "Elsa! Guess What!"

"What?" Elsa replied enthusiastically.

"I'm getting married!" she sang, bouncing up and down in patented Anna style.

"Anna guess what?" Elsa said even more excitedly.

"What?" said Anna, with glee in her voice.

"We have a wedding to plan!"


End file.
